theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaaita
"She could take apart and put back together a Keldabe TK-Series Blaster in under ten seconds!" -Dendris Skirata Kaaita Skirata '''was a human female, and a former member of the Mandalorian Clan Skirata, that served in the Imperial Navy representing the Powerbase led by the Mighty Darth Tartorian after both the Empire and Republic's defeats from the Eternal Empire.Sh was also the brother of Dendris Skirata. She was both a weapons genius and a naval strategist that sought after a new hope for the dying Sith Empire. Origin tale up to now Home Planet Born on the planet Draboon, in the Mandalore Sector, during the Great Galactic War. She lived peacefully with their family consisting of her brother Dendris and her Parents Alyin and Ghes. Though they were a part of the Mandalorian clan Skirata, her parents were not as involved in Mandalorian Affairs as some others though her father and brother did both own Beskar-made suits of armour. They lived a quiet life on a homestead until one day when Kaaita was 9 years of age and her brother Dendris being 13, a group of high ranking warriors barged into the household carrying vintage slug-throwers. Led by the feared Warrior A'den Verda (Mando'a translation: Merciless Warrior), they aimed their weapons at Alyin and Ghes, demanding that they hand over a relic that they stole. The two said that they didn't know what they were talking about. Dendris and Kaaita had been playing outside when he heard shouting coming from the house. He entered precariously, followed by a shy Kaaita, peering around the corner. To their horror, the masked murderer killed their parents in front of them, blood smearing on the walls and holes in the wall from the where the slug bullets hit. Kaaita screamed while Dendris took her and ran. They eventually got to the fields of crops outside their home, thinking they had gotten far enough away from the warriors. To their dismay however, gunshots could be heard, prompting them to run again. Dendris had run from home before and knew many different passages to the main spaceport. Quickly leading the shocked Kaaita towards a large freighter, they smuggled themselves aboard and said good bye to their home planet. Life on Nar Shaddaa For the next six years they would travel from freighter to freighter, never settling somewhere in fear of Mandalorians. However when the reached Nar Shaddaa, the smugglers moon, they decided to stop their voyages. Making enough money to buy a home, they started a shop selling weapons. The store would be called '''Feelin' Lucky and they were lucky to have the shop in the promenade. A place where they managed to make a lot of money and eventually the store had an abundance of various wares, Military-Grade as well, that gave the store a very proffesional feel to it. It was here that Kaaita learned all she knew about weapons. In her teen years, an Imperial Agent walked, looking around. This agent was the young Vessik Klassa. Through an interesting conversation, Kaaita agreed to teach the agent how to use a sniper. It took a couple days but afterwards, Vessik left, feeling proud and remembering the woman that helped him. Joining the Powerbase 14 years later, Kaaita was quietly cleaning the counter and humming a tune when a confident figure entered the shop. She looked up to see a man with long brown hair and a large sniper on his back. Upon closer examination of his face, she recognised the small agent from 14 years ago. The now Grand Moff Vessik Klassa. He entered and spoke, his tone being vastly different. He had a sense of confidence but was also a little harsh. He said to the curious Kaaita: "I do hope you remember me but I was the agent you helped to use a sniper rifle....well, times have changed and after the attacks made by the Eternal Empire, I am in need of Assistance. I'm putting together a small group, a covert special forces group as part of an Important Imperial powerbase and I wonder if you would be willing to join? I can give you time to think if you wish.." He says as Dendris enters the room. Kaaita thinks to herself for the minute. She had been working at this shop for close to a decade and a half. It wasn't a bad job, but she strived for adventure. After a lengthy conversation with her brother, she accepted. From their she was taken to the Powerbase's HQ on Dromund Kaas. As a part of this group, she would meet her future fiance, Avrin Halles. As part of the group, she went on several missions, a notable one being on Hoth. However, after a couple months, Kaaita decided to take short break to find her heritage. Being a member of the group had opened her eyes to the rest of the galaxy, and so in her ship she'd recently required, took a leave to discover her heritage as a mandalorian. Mandalorian Pilgrimage She researched many things, relearned Mando'a and understood what it meant to be mandalorian. However, she still harbored a hatred for many Mandalorians and took a instant distaste to their warrior-like customs. It was at this time that Dromund Kass had been bombarded and the base destroyed. Thus the base of operations was moved to the Capital ship, a Harrower I - Class Star Dreadnought, the Wanderer. New Operations When she arrived, there was a large sense of disorganization. The divisions had become a mess and the a feud with another mandalorian clan had begun with the Powerbase after the death of a former member of the group. With the divisions in disorder, New division heads were assigned in. For her Naval knowledge, Kaaita was instated as Admiral Kaaita, Head of the Naval Divison. Her old colleague Avrin Halles was assigned as Keeper, Head of intelligence and a Cyborg, Mayreri, was brought in to be General, Head of the Military. It was around this time that Avrin and Kaaita fell in love, expressing it so in the Keepers office. A couple days after this happened, many of the available members where brought in to conduct an operation on Nar Shaddaa to kill one of the main members of the Clan. Though Kaaita wasn't very concerned about the mission, what she was concerned about was the remains of her shop. Her and a couple other members entered to find it in ruins. There she found a holodisc reading that her brother had been kidnapped by the Mandalorians of Clan Skirata and would not return him unless their relic was returned. From the Holodisc, Kaaita also learned of a High Quality, Beskar-made Mandal suit Dendris made for her. She put it on and so would use it on missions in years to come. New Allies After tracking Dendris to the remains of Dromund Kaas, Kaaita along with Avrin and Mayreri infiltrated a Mandalorian Camp, successfully escaping with Dendris in hand. From then on, Dendris would be a member of the Navy. On a later mission, Avrin proposed to the Kaaita and they planned to have a wedding on Voss. Personality and Likes/Dislikes Kaaita had a very just sense of morality. From her experiences with Mandalorians and other horrors she'd encountered, she knew they were not paths she wished to travel down. She had seen the way some Sith act with absolute authority and the outright bullies they can be. From seeing these kinds of acts she vowed never to act like that but she always would have the blood and soul of a Mandalorian whether she liked it or not. She liked the Idea if being on a large cruiser and being in control of it. A main reason for her talents in the Navy. What she really disliked where Mandalorians and being treated like scrap by the Sith. Category:Characters __INDEX__